SS032
* Closed * * }} Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III (Japanese: ポケットモンスターXY特別編 最強メガシンカ ～Act III～ Pocket Monsters XY Special Episode: The Strongest Mega Evolution ~Act III~) is the third Mega Evolution Special and the fourth special episode of the . It first aired in Japan on March 19, 2015 (just after XY064) and in the United States on August 15, 2015. Other posters and logos File:SS032 poster.png|Poster File:SS032 logo JP.png|Logo Blurb In this third installment of the four-part series, Alain, Mairin, and Steven arrive at the Devon Corporation in Rustboro City, where they make contact with Alain’s boss, Lysandre. Lysandre informs the trio that Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre have appeared and are both moving towards a mysterious energy source that is suspected to be the missing Giant Rock. Steven recounts the legend of the ancient times when Groudon and Kyogre struggled against each other to expand the continents and the seas. The two battled over a source of enormous energy with such ferocity that it nearly destroyed the world. Unfortunately, this legend seems to be playing out again! Steven analyzes the Legendary Pokémon’s separate paths towards the Giant Rock and determines that they will cross paths in the ocean off the coast of Rustboro City. Despite Mairin’s objections, Alain and Steven travel to the meeting point to observe as the two Pokémon collide near the Giant Rock and engage in an epic battle. Lysandre gives Alain orders to protect the Giant Rock at all costs. Alain and Steven send Mega Charizard X and Mega Metagross out to battle Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, but they prove to be a mere distraction. The situation seems bleak—particularly when Mega Rayquaza arrives to join this all-out battle! Just as it appears that Mega Rayquaza will claim the Giant Rock, a submarine emerges from beneath the waves and pulls the Giant Rock into its hull via a powerful energy shield. Lysandre contacts Steven from the submarine, confirming that he’s taking the Giant Rock to Kalos. As the situation settles, Alain leaves Mairin to return to Lysandre Labs to continue his training, but Steven and Mairin decide to follow their friend. Plot Major events * Alain, Mairin, and arrive in Rustboro City. * Alain and Steven battle Primal and Primal . * Mega reappears, stopping the rampage between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. * Lysandre obtains the legendary Giant Rock. * Professor Sycamore learns that Alain can use Mega Evolution. * Alain separates from Mairin and returns to Lysandre Labs to train. * Mairin returns to Kalos with Steven in search of Alain. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Primal * Primal Characters Humans * Alain * Mairin * Steven Stone * Professor Sycamore * Lysandre * Operator * Operator A * Operator B Pokémon * ( ; Mega Charizard X) * (Mairin's; Chespie) * ( ; Mega Metagross; ) * (Professor Sycamore's) * ( ; male) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; Mega Tyranitar) * (Mega Rayquaza; ) * (Primal Kyogre; ) * (Primal Groudon; ) Cast ! colspan=6 | |- |} Trivia * This special was aired between XY064 and XY065 in Japan. * This episode was skipped in due to A Not-So-Flying Start! airing in place of it; it eventually aired in Canada on December 26, 2015. Errors * When Mega is about to launch , its middle right claw is colored green rather than white. File:SS032 error.png|The coloring error Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |es_eu= |}} Category:Mega Evolution Specials Category:Side-story episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Mega-Entwicklung – Sonderfolge III es:SME03 fr:PME03 ja:ポケットモンスター XY 特別編 最強メガシンカ 〜Act III〜 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 特别篇 第3集